


The Good Honeymoon Guide

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate's mind wanders, it goes right off track or maybe on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Honeymoon Guide

The re-enactment had done it, sitting at the dresser in their remade crime scene looking at her image in the mirror. The second she had sat down she wondered what it would be like, stuck forever in a room, chained to a wall, waiting – waiting – waiting for the end to come or your husband to return. It would have driven her crazy.

“I can’t imagine what she must have gone through, Gibbs.” She considered that she was being too personal with him, but pushed it aside. “How many months did she suffer before giving up and realizing she was never going to be found, that no one was ever going to hear her screams.” A flicker of pain fluttered across her heart, left down here to die and scream until... what... “She had nothing left to do but sit and stare at her own reflection.”

It was this moment, staring at herself with Gibbs to her right that she imagined what he’d be like as a husband. He’d taken great pleasure in cuffing her in place here, but that had only been to punish her for suggesting he be the chained woman. Then again she had to re-think how exactly she’d managed to end up in the chains herself.

Either way, she couldn’t picture Gibbs like this sicko, he wouldn’t chain a woman up to keep her to himself, he’d be the first to admit he’d go crazy having to put up with her all the time. If chains were going to be involved, it would be to tie her to the bed and have his wicked way with her...

Kate shifted in the seat as Gibbs turned, studying the area, looking at the items on the table, the lamp, the books and whatever else he could. She still couldn’t draw her attention away from her own reflection, the mental image of her wedding coming into play. She pictured herself in a dress, strapless and simple with the only decoration being a thick blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied at the side with long strands hanging down.

Her hair would be done perfectly, with just enough hanging loose and curled to frame her face but not too much to get in her way. Natural make up and a few jewels would complete the look before she added her sister, cousin and Abby to the picture dressed as bridesmaids. She’d be fair to Abby; she wouldn’t make the Goth wear pink like most women would. Instead, she’d have her maids in a deep blue, with a white sash around their waist – matching her colours in opposite fashion.

“Hmm,” Gibbs said and just before she could picture him in a tux she managed to draw herself back to reality.

“What?” she asked, turning to see him standing beside the bed.

“The rug. The spots.” He tipped his head to study the marks on the floor as Kate turned in her seat.

“Someone was standing there over and over again.”

“Mm-mm. The pattern’s wrong. It’s not from a shoe or foot. It’s too round – too large. She wasn’t standing. She was kneeling,” He mused.

“Enough to permanently wear an indentation in the carpet.” Kate slid off the stool to kneel on the floor beside the bed.

“Praying,” they said at the same time.

She’d say a prayer before her wedding. She’d thank God for her love found, someone she trusted, someone she loved and who loved her and she could love in return. Perhaps even someone she could start a family with. That night if she had anything to say about it.

She waited as Gibbs unlocked the chain around her wrist and even blushed as he checked the skin under the shackle. His thumb brushed lightly against her wrist bone before he turned her hand over to check the other side. She couldn’t help but picture him in his tux, placing a ring on her finger, a soft smile on his face and a rush of excitement flashed through her body to settle at her core.

“Go home, get some rest,” Gibbs said and turned out of the fake crime scene.

~~**~~

She tossed and turned that night, her mind fixed on the wedding she’d fantasised about earlier and how Gibbs would look and feel at her side. She couldn’t get rid of the possibility of seeing him with a happy smile on his face as they walked back down the aisle out of the church. She sighed, turning onto her back and pictured the rest of the event, the first dance at their reception, their friends and family smiling at them and discussing just how long Gibbs would manage to stay married this time. Or just how long it would take her to get sick of his bastard ways.

She’d refuse to let it get to her for as long as possible, so long as he was fine with her ways. It wasn’t as though they would argue too much – if he wanted to work on his boat she could watch TV or draw. Or look after the baby she’d bully him into having – two at least.

This thought just brought her to their honeymoon. Somewhere nice, not too hot and definitely not somewhere cold, she’d have to grin all the way up to their room, everyone they passed would know where they were heading and every one of them would know exactly what was going to happen when they got there. Their wedding night would be special, if she could she’d avoid having sex with him until they were married – but then again, he was a silver fox and even her fantasies made it hard to keep her hands off... him, herself – pick something.

Even the thought had brought her body up a few notches into arousal and she reached a hand up to squeeze at her left breast. It felt good and she left her hand to linger, her palm rubbing at the nipple through the thin t-shirt she was wearing. Each breath enticed the bud, her chest raising, moving against the tight bud to send a shudder of friction through her body.

She let her other hand slide down her stomach, curling just enough to draw her top up and give her access to her shorts. Dipping under the shorts, Kate kept them above her underwear as she slipped lower and brushed delicately against her vagina. She couldn’t help but gasp as her mind converted her hand to Gibbs’, laying on the bed in their honeymoon suite, his hand playing over her body to dip between her legs now and again. He only did it to tease her, he would know exactly how to tease her even if this was their first time – even if that thought would frighten her a little. She pulled back, dipping under the elastic of her panties and closing her eyes to lose herself completely in the fantasy.

“I can’t wait,” he’d whisper to her as his fingers glided easily through her sex lips. “I want to see you.”

“I’m here,” she’d tell him, more teasing than fact. What would be the fun of keeping her body to herself until their honeymoon if she had to undress herself? That was the fun of it all, to let him undress her and her to undress him – slowly revealing the man she had fallen in love with. She imagined he’d slip her top off first, drawing it slowly up her body as he left kisses on her stomach. Despite his attitude, she could never picture Gibbs as a selfish man, he might not talk or listen most of the time, but somewhere in his past, he’d learned to love and be loved by someone.

He’d kiss slowly over her chest, leaving her bra undisturbed by his actions as he drew up for a kiss, something sweet and a little more passionate than they’d shared that morning in church – something that took a step beyond the “I love you” mark and into the “I will treasure you for the rest of my life” zone.

Kate moaned into the imaginary kiss as she adjusted her hips to widen her legs and give herself freer access.

She did the same in the fantasy, stretching her body slightly against him and wrapping her arms around him so she could run her fingers up the expanse of his back. His broad shoulders and chest had always made her want to see his chest and back; they’d be glorious, still muscular from his Navy training and years of building boats in his basement. She’d feel the muscles flex under her touch as she drew up and over his shoulders before heading down his chest to the first button. She popped each one slowly, thankful that he’d left off his undershirt for the occasion and she couldn’t bring herself to care for the reasoning behind it – either for her or for getting naked quicker.

As she moved down his chest and stomach, carefully undoing one button at a time, his hand would roam over her skin, bared earlier by his need to look at the woman he’d just legally married. His fifth wife. She didn’t care for the number - it wouldn’t bother her, for her it was one step closer to experience, even if that experience had made him slightly bitter, all it meant to her was a challenge to prove she was better than the last three.

As she reached the bottom of his shirt, Gibbs would discover the front hook of her bra and flick it open with one well practiced movement. He’d lean down to engulf a nipple as she shoved his shirt off his broad shoulders and fight to free them from his arms as he slipped his hands underneath her.

Kate’s left hand tightened over her breast as she imagined Gibbs’ tongue teasing at her nipple. Frustrated with her top at last, she gripped the edge of it and yanked it up enough to free her breasts and give her access to pinch her own nipples. She sighed, wishing he was really there and instinctively sped up her movements as she vanished back into the fantasy.

She’d push at Gibbs, moving him away enough to flatten him on his back so she could take her turn with him. She’d give those “good wives” something to learn from, she could be better than them without needing to be chained to a room until he returned or grew bored of her. Not that that could ever happen.

Kissing her way down his chest gave her time to tackle his belt, hands tugging at the leather, unhooking the notch and letting the buckle fall to the side so she could move on to the jeans below it. She almost teased herself with the slow unhooking of his button and the notch by notch unzipping. She shifted down the bed as she drew his jeans down his legs and off the end of the bed. She ran her hands up his legs as she crawled back up the bed straddling him. Her skirt would draw up over her hips as she moved giving Gibbs a great view of the pink panties she was wearing to match the bra he’d discarded earlier. Gibbs would tug at the material, using it to pull her forward and down for a kiss as she reached his hips. She’d press herself against him, feeling the hardness of his length with nothing but their underwear between them.

Kate sighed, her fingers moving faster, trapped against the sensitive flesh of her sex by her panties and night shorts. “Gibbs,” she breathed wishing once more he was here to prove her fantasy right – or wrong if he was better than she was imagining. Either way she was getting desperate, she wanted to come and she wanted to feel his length buried deep inside her. She sighed again, shifting slightly on the bed and dipped a finger into her hot tunnel as she returned to her fantasy.

Gibbs made short work of undoing the latch at the side of her skirt and she stood up, one foot on either side of his hips as she pushed it down, taking her underwear with it. Gibbs shifted underneath her, his eyes fixed on her as she slowly moved the material off her hips and down past her knees. She kicked them off the bed and straightened up. Gibbs had removed his boxers and was sitting in front of her, his head level with her lower stomach. He placed a careful kiss on the natural raise of her belly before swiping his tongue along her sex.

Her hands vanished into his hair as he repeated the move and pressed a finger up inside her to test her readiness. Her legs wobbled at the sensation and she tightened her fingers in his short hair. He pulled back, placing another kiss on her belly before dropping back to his elbows to watch as she moved back down to her knees and slowly, ever so gloriously lowered herself onto his erection.

Kate could hear the phone buzzing in her bag somewhere in the room, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about it. She was close, too close and the image of Gibbs beneath her, hands on her hips, shifting her weight as she rode him was too much. She propped one knee up, hoping to change the angle of her finger’s penetration and adjusted her hand to add a second digit. Instantly she gasped and her hips shuddered, she squeezed her eyes closed, picturing her orgasm on Gibbs, leaning forward, hands on his chest and his thumb brushing against her clit. Her palm rubbed against the sensitive bud at just that moment and Kate moaned loudly as she came, her fingers still thrusting inside her.

She let herself go limp, slowly removing her hand from her underwear and relaxed in the bed. She’d have to get up and change in a minute and clean herself up but for now, she was fine right where she was with the image of herself resting on Gibbs’ muscular chest in her mind.

“Wow.” 

Kate’s eyes flew open and she sat upright in the bed to face Gibbs, standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She could feel her cheeks colouring and burning with embarrassment as she stared at him.

“I had no idea I was that good,” he said with a cocky grin and instantly she knew she’d managed to breathe his name as she came. She closed her eyes praying it was a dream and opened them to find Gibbs waving his phone at her. “I tried calling three times, got worried when you didn’t answer.”

“We got something?” she asked slipping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. “Or did you just want to mess with me because I actually came home.”

“You left your things behind,” Gibbs said with a smile. “I was calling to find out if you needed them.” His grin grew slightly, suggesting he knew something then he turned and stepped out of the bedroom. “I guess not,” he called behind him.

Kate’s brow creased for a moment and then it occurred to her, one of the pictures in her sketchbook – which happened to be in the bag she left at work – was a picture of her and Gibbs in a very passionate kiss. He’d looked.

She moved to the doorway of her bedroom, she hadn’t heard the door to her apartment close and knew he was still there. He was standing at the side of her couch, sketchbook in hand and a grin on his face.

“I think,” he said pausing to rip the picture out of the book. “I’ll keep this one.” He turned it to show her the last picture she’d drawn of them and then turned and left the apartment.

Kate sighed, tomorrow she’d have to face him again and there was no way he would just let what he saw, and now possessed, go. She was going to be his toy for a while now and worst of all, would be Tony trying to work out what was going on. She turned back to her bedroom and dropped onto the bed on her front, if tonight’s dreams weren’t going to be a nightmare, tomorrow’s working day would be.


End file.
